


El nombre más apropiado

by K_RO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_RO/pseuds/K_RO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter está conversando con el hijo de Malfoy:</p><p>"Aunque claro, tú eres un Black de pies a cabeza, no podría ser de otra forma"</p>
            </blockquote>





	El nombre más apropiado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP pertenece a la mundialmente famosa y ridículamente millonaria Jotaká y sus respectivos socios comerciales, yo solo estoy tomando sus personajes para hacer lo que se me da la gana, nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría por ello.

— _¿Sabías que es tradición en la familia Black bautizar a sus niños con nombres de estrellas?_

—Típico de una familia de sangre pura —Dijo, mientras se dejaba caer en la mecedora de la habitación—. Esnobs —Resopló, mientras se empujaba con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Frustrado porque a pesar de sus intentos no lograba dar la vuelta completa en la mecedora, golpearse la cabeza y quedar en la feliz inconsciencia, se puso de pie con determinación, avanzó hacia la elegante cuna de cedro y se inclinó para ver a su ocupante.

—Jamás he sido bastante bueno en Astronomía —Continuó, hablándole al crío que lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos—, no sé porque me dejaron la tarea de darte un nombre. —Aunque por supuesto que lo entendía. Pero no por eso dejaba de sorprenderle.

El niño rió su acuerdo. Harry dio cuerda al móvil que pendía sobre la cuna, al son de un antiguo vals, los plateados dragones danzaron para deleite del bebé.

— _Harry, eres el bailarín más desastroso que he tenido la desgracia de intentar enseñar_

Acalló la voz y la desterró a un rincón de su mente, con contundencia.

—Snape habría sido perfecto. Él estaba acostumbrado a los caprichos de ricos —Dijo en voz alta.

Snape, que había sido un mortífago. Snape, que era un espía para la Orden. Snape, que era el más leal a Dumbledore. Snape, que lo odiaba por herencia. Snape, que lo había protegido hasta más allá de sus capacidades. Snape, que siempre estuvo enamorado de su madre; desde la infancia hasta el día de su muerte.

—Estúpidos…

—… _Slytherin._

— _No puedes entender nuestras lealtades, Potter, ni nuestro código de honor. Tu maldita nobleza Gryffindor no te lo permite._

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar la imagen. No necesitaba esos recuerdos. No los _quería_. Se concentró en su conversación unilateral con el hijo de Malfoy.

—No es como si hubiera tenido alguna opción. Si se me ocurría ponerte algún nombre normal como _James,_ tu padre me habría _Cruciado_ el culo hasta el siguiente siglo. No entiendo como tu abuelo dejó a tu abuela bautizarlo con semejante nombre: _Draco._ Eso habla mucho acerca del orden de jerarquía en Malfoy Manor.

— _A veces pienso que tu madre le tenía cierta envidia a sus hermanas._

_La mirada que su compañero le brindó era puro desprecio._

— _¿Cómo puedes siquiera sugerir algo así? Mi madre tenía todo lo que una dama de su posición podía pedir._

Consciente —aunque tristemente, no conocedor— de que no era sabio entrometerse en el amor de un hijo a su madre, Harry jamás volvió a tocar el tema, pero era una idea que ciertamente había desarrollado en su mente.

Por un lado, estaba Bellatrix; que a pesar de haber sido una loca psicópata, había una sola cosa que era su pilar en la vida: el amor que tenía por su Señor, una vorágine de adoración, fe plena y obediencia ciega. Para la mujer no había más verdad que la salida de los labios de Voldemort.

Narcissa, atrapada en un matrimonio de conveniencia —como la propia Bellatrix evidentemente, aunque la rubia no contaba con el fanatismo de su hermana—, donde su papel de esposa abnegada no dejaba de ser solamente eso. Volcó toda su pasión en su unigénito, complaciéndolo en todo y convirtiéndolo en el pijo cabrón mimado que Harry había conocido a sus escasos once.

Pero si había un motivo de envidia en las hermanas Black; esa sin duda era Andrómeda.

Andrómeda, que no solo se había atrevido a casarse con el _sangre sucia_ de Ted Tonks y tenido el _descaro_ de ser feliz fuera del seno de _La Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Black;_ si no que además, su hija, una mestiza —Que había preferido responder al _vulgar_ apodo de 'Tonks' en lugar del regio 'Nymphadora' con el que su madre le había llamado— había nacido con el inapreciable don de ser un metamorfomago y para más inri, maravillosa cualidad que había heredado a su vez al pequeño Ted Remus Lupin. Cuyo padre era un hombre lobo.

No quería saber qué ocurriría si algún día su ahijado se enfrentaba al retrato de Walburga en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place

Teddy era como él: un mestizo, marcado por ser el hijo de un licántropo, huérfano y con un inmenso poder que necesitaba ser cultivado y no reprimido como había sucedido con Harry.

La melodía se había detenido, de la misma manera que su tren de pensamientos; recordar a Andrómeda le agotaba, pensar en toda la familia Tonks y a Remus por extensión, le era especialmente duro. Así que se forzó a volver al tema más seguro: el nombre del pequeño Malfoy.

Miró bien las aristocráticas facciones del pequeño: la nariz fina, la piel de alabastro, el pelo dorado, los labios delgados, los ojos azules.

Los mismos ojos de Narcissa, de Andrómeda, de Sirius…

—Aunque claro, tú eres un Black de pies a cabeza, no podría ser de otra forma.

El diminuto bebé sólo sonrió con su boquita desdentada; sin sus dragones danzando sobre su cabeza, la mayor entretención del niño era el mismo Harry, estaba seguro de eso: — ¿Sabes qué? Tú vas a ser un magnifico Slytherin: eres demasiado manipulador para ser un Ravenclaw, muy mezquino para Gryffindor y _Dios sabe_ que tu padre lanzará un par de Imperdonables si resulta que vas a dar a Hufflepuff.

El crío no pareció sorprenderse por el cambio brusco de tema. El muchacho era un buen oyente, muy a diferencia del propio Malfoy.

_En aquella primera noche, más bien, aquella primera alba que los sorprendió juntos, en un viejo salón abandonado, olvidado y cubierto de polvo; Draco Malfoy paseaba su muy desnuda e intranquila silueta buscando sus prendas desparramadas por toda la habitación._

— _Esto no ha ocurrido nunca, Potter._

— _Malfoy —El igualmente impresentable moreno se llevó las manos a la cabeza para despejar su frente del ingobernable cabello oscuro, buscó sus gafas en el suelo y fue la única prenda que puso sobre su cuerpo—, ambos queríamos esto, admítelo._

_Por supuesto: años de peleas diarias, sangre caliente, un golpe aquí, una maldición allá, empujones, restregones, las hormonas y ahí estaban._

_El Slytherin, que había abrochado ya sus pantalones y peleaba con las mangas de una camisa que no terminaba de quedar en su lugar, respondió: —No sé qué clase de inclinaciones tengas, cara rajada._

— _Malfoy…_

— _Pero lo que es yo…_

— _Malfoy…_

— _No tengo intención…_

— _¡Draco!_

_Ser llamado de esa manera tan intima detuvo al rubio de su infructuosa tarea de abotonarse la camisa, que se negaba a cerrar a la altura de su pecho._

_Harry ladeó la cabeza, atravesándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Tal intensidad llenaba la cabeza de Draco de pensamientos que no debería permitirse. No con un hombre y definitivamente, no con Harry._

_El pelinegro apuntó el bordado rojo que formaba el león, emblema de su casa, que ostentaba el bolsillo de la camisa que Malfoy intentaba ponerse, sonriendo suavemente por la visión de un confundido Draco Malfoy. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero tal vez era mejor esperar que el otro se diera cuenta por sí mismo._

— _Esa no es tu camisa, idiota._

Harry volvió a resoplar, causando otra entretenida risa en el bebé: —Sí, ya. El pequeño príncipe necesita ser entretenido antes de la hora de su siesta ¿verdad? chiquillo consentido.

Lo tomó cuidadosamente, las manitas no perdieron tiempo en intentar tomar los brillantes cristales que encerraban los bellos ojos verdes, el pelinegro alejó el rostro de los deditos curiosos y apuntó al techo que él mismo había encantado para su ahijado, donde podía verse el azul del cielo.

—Todavía no anochece, así que no pueden verse las estrellas —Apretó un poco más su agarre sobre el niño—. Me hubiera gustado mostrarte donde está tu constelación, pero estoy seguro que tu padre no se negará si se lo pides.

Giró sobre su eje, buscando las coordenadas correctas y apuntó con el dedo índice: —Es ahí, recuérdalo. También en el cielo están tu tío Sirius, tu tía Andrómeda y tu tía Bella— Harry dio lo que quiso ser una risilla sarcástica—. Mejor que no te hablen mucho de tu tía Bella.

Volvió a sentarse en la mecedora, acunándolo con cariño y esperando que cerrara los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, se hacía más evidente que los planes del chaval eran otros.

— ¿No te has dormido todavía? —Preguntó incrédulo, el infante gorjeó su respuesta y el héroe del mundo mágico puso los ojos en blanco—. De acuerdo —decidió—.Te contaré un cuento. Un cuento _muggle_ para que a tu madre le dé un ataque. Si hay algo que los _muggles_ sepan hacer bien es contar historias….y dar lecciones.

— _¿Qué clase de historia ridícula es esa, Potter?_

Y Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder a la voz de Draco, un Draco adolescente que solo había hablado en su mente.

Tomó el biberón que había aparecido en la mesita de noche. Acomodándose mejor, le puso la mamadera cerca de su boca y al tiempo que el pequeñuelo succionaba con notable énfasis, comenzó a narrar.

" _Cuenta un relato popular africano que en las orillas del río Níger, vivía una rana muy generosa._

_Cuando llegaba la época de las lluvias ella ayudaba a todos los animales que se encontraban en problemas ante la crecida del rio._

_Cruzaba sobre su espalda a los ratones, e incluso a alguna nutritiva mosca a la que se le mojaban las alas impidiéndole volar. Pues su generosidad y nobleza no le permitían aprovecharse de ellas en circunstancias tan desiguales._

_También vivía por allí un escorpión, que cierto día le suplicó a la rana:_ _«Deseo atravesar el río, pero no estoy preparado para nadar. Por favor, hermana rana, llévame a la otra orilla sobre tu espalda»"_

Harry sonrió, mientras modulaba la voz de manera que saliera un sonido más lúgubre y arrastrara las palabras. El pequeño infante aplaudió ante el tono conocido.

«Malfoy tenía que ser» Pensó rodando los ojos. Continuó con su historia.

" _La rana, que había aprendido mucho durante su larga vida llena de privaciones y desencantos, respondió enseguida:_ _« ¿Que te lleve sobre mi espalda? ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si te subo a mi espalda, me inyectarás un veneno letal y moriré!»"_

No hizo mucha modificación a su voz para interpretar a la noble rana. Solamente la agudizó un poco. Como un mozalbete cuyas cuerdas vocales apenas daban las primeras notas de un sonido más grave _._

" _El inteligente escorpión le dijo:_ _«No digas estupideces. Ten por seguro que no te picaré. Porque si así lo hiciera, tú te hundirías en las aguas y yo, que no sé nadar, perecería ahogado»_

_La rana se negó al principio, pero la incuestionable lógica del escorpión fueron convenciéndola... y finalmente aceptó. Lo cargó sobre su resbaladiza espalda, donde él se agarró, y comenzaron la travesía del río Níger._

_Todo iba bien. La rana nadaba con soltura a pesar de sostener sobre su espalda al escorpión. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo a aquel animal que llevaba sobre su espalda._

_Llegaron a mitad del río. Atrás había quedado una orilla. Frente a ellos se divisaba la orilla a la que debían llegar. La rana, hábilmente sorteó un remolino..._

_Fue aquí, y de repente, cuando el escorpión picó a la rana. Ella sintió un dolor agudo y percibió cómo el veneno se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Comenzaron a fallarle las fuerzas y su vista se nubló. Mientras se ahogaba, le quedaron fuerzas para gritarle al escorpión:_ _« ¡Lo sabía! Pero... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?»_

 _El escorpión respondió:_ _«No puedo evitarlo. Es mi naturaleza»_

_Y juntos desaparecieron en medio del remolino mientras se ahogaban en las profundas aguas del río Níger."_

Cuando terminó su relato, su ahijado se hallaba dormido tranquilamente. Se levantó con delicadeza y lo volvió a colocar en su cuna. Dio una sutil caricia a la pelusilla rubia que cubría su cabeza: —Tengo que irme, campeón. Me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más, pero no puedo. Te encargo a tu padre, sé qué está chiflado y la mayor parte del tiempo es un tío insufrible —Su voz bajó una octava al continuar—, pero carga demasiadas cosas para él solo. ¿Vigílalo, vale? Hubo un tiempo en que quise hacerlo yo, pero estoy seguro de que tú tendrás más éxito con ello. Eres su familia, así que puedes obligarlo. Usa esa vena Slytherin de la que te hablé.

— _Quédate conmigo_

_Sucedió antes del intento del asesinato de Dumbledore y aún entonces podía ver los estragos que había causado esa decisión. Las ojeras pronunciadas, el olor a miedo, la acuciante delgadez. No había preguntado, tal como habían pactado, pero sabía lo que sucedía y le helaba el alma no poder ayudar._

— _Quédate conmigo —Repitió._

_El rubio negó frenéticamente, sus ojos de plata no pararon una sola vez en el rostro de Harry: —No puedo negarme al llamado de mi padre._

— _No tienes que hacerlo._

— _Es mi obligación._

— _¡No, no es así!_

—Potter _— Arrastró la palabra, como en su mejor momento de rivalidad._

_Harry se acercó a él, decidido. Se detuvo a un paso del chico más alto, no habló, esperando. Al final, Draco se rindió._

— _Él le hará daño a mis padres si no obedezco._

— _La Orden…_

— _La Orden no puede hacer nada, no_ quiere _hacer nada —Cortó, tajante._

_Al fin, el Gryffindor alzó la mano y enredó los dedos en el fino pelo rubio._

— _Pero yo quiero —Susurró confidente._

_Draco se abandonó a la caricia, pero dijo, desafiante: —Como si pudieras, eres el juguetito de Dumbledore, no dejará que te arriesgues de ninguna forma —Se detuvo al pensar que, de hecho, el tampoco lo dejaría arriesgarse. No por él._

— _Hombre de poca fe —Su compañero contestó, risueño aún en esa situación—. Tenme un poco de confianza._

_Retrocedió para tomar su túnica, no haría nada esa noche para obligar a Draco a tomar una decisión, pero quería que supiera que existían otras opciones._

_Pasó por su lado al dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de marcharse, sintió la mano ajena tomar su codo, atraparlo en un abrazo asfixiante y enredarse en su cabello mientras unos labios tibios tomaban y reclamaban los suyos._

_Al separarse, ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero logró encontrar su voz para decir: —Prométeme que vas a pensarlo._

_Ante el gesto afirmativo, el mismo asintió con la cabeza, se enfundo en la capa de su padre y ya invisible, atravesó los corredores para volver a su sala común._

Lo único que lo trajo de vuelta, fue el dolor de sus nudillos al haber oprimido los barandales de la cuna con tanta fuerza que tal vez dejaría la marca de su mano.

El pequeño dormía, ajeno a sus tribulaciones. Se inclinó para depositar un último beso en su frente y, haciendo uso de cada gramo de su voluntad, se encaminó a la salida de la habitación. Todavía perdido en sus memorias

'Pensar' no es lo mismo que 'Hacer' como Harry bien aprendería poco después de esa noche. Cuando Draco intentó realizar la misión que le encomendaron, fallando en el proceso y huyendo junto a su profesor de Pociones.

Harry lo odió, lo maldijo e incluso, lo lloró; pero no podía distraerse si planeaba salvar el mundo y por extensión, a Draco. Así que relegó su miedo y se tragó su rabia, como bien venía haciendo desde siempre.

No fue hasta que sus padres habían muerto, que se presentó ante la Orden junto a Snape, el tatuaje de Mortífago todavía rojo por ser reciente en su antebrazo, dispuesto a hacer su parte en esa guerra. Bailando junto a Severus la danza macabra de burlar a Lord Voldemort y pasar a la Orden del Fénix —A Harry— Tanta información como pudiera para seguir jugando el peligroso juego de pretender.

Justo al abrir la puerta, Astoria Malfoy se hallaba también con la mano en el pestillo, al parecer había sorprendido a la señora de la casa queriendo entrar a la vez que él deseaba salir.

—Señor Potter —Saludó frívolamente la rubia y despampanante mujer.

—Astoria —Saludó el moreno con cortesía, disfrutando secretamente el mohín de disgusto de la señora de la casa ante ser llamada de manera tan familiar. No cabía duda que ella hubiera deseado mil veces que un _sangre mezclada_ como él, le llamase de humilde manera 'Lady Malfoy'.

Pero Harry no estaba tan dispuesto para ello, lastima.

—Solo vine a despedirme. Kreacher me ha pasado a las habitaciones del bebé, espero que no te moleste —Harry explicó.

La mujer se abstuvo de hacer alguna mueca de lo que sentía en realidad. Quien estaba enfrente de ella era nada menos que el vencedor del Señor Tenebroso, el mago más poderoso de Gran Bretaña y el padrino de su hijo.

Ese era precisamente el motivo por el que su esposo se lo había pedido. El apellido Malfoy distaba mucho de su, antaño, alta posición en las esferas sociales, lo que se traducía en un peligro constante para ellos, pero sobre todo, para el pequeño heredero. Pero esas posibilidades se reducían al mínimo cuando el padrino de dicho heredero era el Elegido. Draco y Potter habían cultivado una extraña amistad durante la guerra, así que no fue raro que dicho honor fuera concedido al Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

—Por supuesto que no, señor Potter. Siempre es bienvenido en nuestro hogar.

La sonrisa forzada no convenció para nada al pelinegro, pero no le importó. Kreacher siempre le daba acceso a su ahijado. El elfo domestico era, entre otras cosas, muy importante para la seguridad del niño. Era total y absolutamente fiel a la familia Black y también lo reconocía a él como de la familia, por lo que era un gran apoyo para todos y un excelente ayo para el chaval.

Harry se dio cuenta de que aún se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta, maldiciendo sus modales, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la madre, al tiempo que cabeceaba a la cuna y murmuraba: —Está dormido.

—Oh, entonces será mejor que no le molestemos —La rubia también hablo de manera suave. Mirando encantada la elegante cuna donde descansaba su pequeño— ¿Le apetece un poco de té, señor Potter?

Se negó educadamente: —Tengo todavía algunas cosas que hacer, así que será mejor que me vaya.

Estaba ya a medio corredor, cuando la voz suave de Astoria le llegó: —Muchas gracias, señor Potter.

Volvió a cabecear, incapaz de encontrar su voz, tratando de digerir que esa mujer de hielo pudiera agradecerle a él: un mestizo, de entre toda la gente. Pero Astoria Malfoy era una mujer sorprendente, de hecho, le recordaba enormemente a Narcissa, que siempre juzgó una mujer fuerte y sobretodo, capaz de todo —De morir, incluso— por su vástago.

Se le revolvió el estomago.

— _¿Lo hiciste, verdad? —Preguntó herido, en una habitación mugrienta de cualquier motel. Como si todavía estuvieran en guerra._

_En la oscuridad, Draco, que todavía estaba usando los pantalones y camisa de su traje de bodas; desarreglado, temblando y con una mirada de pura desesperación, respondió: —Hecho está._

_Dio un paso hacia Harry, al tiempo que alzaba la mano para tomar su rostro, pero el moreno se alejó del toque, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no fijarse en la bragueta abierta de los pantalones de Draco. Su voz tan fría y cortante como filos de escarcha. Rota: —No. Me. Toques._

_Hecha la pregunta que lo había traído a ese sitio, sin nada más que hacer, hizo amago de largarse sin dedicarle una sola mirada al que había sido su amante. Pero Malfoy no quería dejarlo marchar._

— _No puedo pedirte que me entiendas porque obviamente no puedes. Y tampoco puedo pedirte que intentes hacerlo; mis padres murieron para darme a mí una oportunidad, no puedo dejar que el apellido muera conmigo._

_Para Harry, que había crecido sin el más mínimo amor familiar, conceptos como: 'Linaje', 'Casta' y 'Herencia' se le antojaban fríos y sin ningún valor. Obviamente para Malfoy no era tan así._

_Entonces lo entendió. Draco era demasiado débil para negarse y él… él era demasiado fuerte para obligarlo; sus decisiones eran solo suyas, aunque el pelinegro pagara también las consecuencias._

— _¿Crees que algún día —Titubeó el rubio— puedas perdonarme?_

— _No he mandado mi obsequio a Malfoy Manor —Respondió—. Por favor, discúlpame con tu esposa y asegúrale que a pesar de no poder estar presente, no planeo dejar pasar desapercibida la ocasión._

_Sin darle oportunidad al otro de responder, se largó._

_Un par de meses después fue anunciado en_ El Profeta _el feliz embarazo de la señora Astoria Malfoy. Cuando este anuncio fue hecho, un nuevo regalo de parte de Harry fue llevado a la mansión Malfoy por Hedwig. Lo mismo cuando el nacimiento, a Harry siempre le gustaron los niños y fue especialmente feliz cuando lo nombraron su padrino, igual que con Teddy._

_Porque estaba seguro que eso sería lo más cercano que tendría a un hijo propio, por que a diferencia de Draco, prefería ser fiel a sí mismo y dejar morir un nombre que para él, no valía perderse en la penumbra._

Bajó las escaleras con prisa. Sintió, más que ver, la aparición del dueño y señor de la mansión Malfoy.

Genial, lo que le faltaba. El destino realmente _disfrutaba_ pateándole los huevos.

El rubio lo miró estupefacto, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que el moreno había visitado el hogar de su familia. Y razones para ello no le faltaban.

—Ha-Potter —Saludó, encaminándose hacia el pelinegro con la mano extendida.

Este, fiel a su palabra, no dejó que le tocara, cabeceó en su dirección e ignoró la ofrenda, como tantos años atrás.

Contrario a aquella ocasión, Draco retiró la mano, comprendiendo pero sintiéndose herido.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Solo he venido a despedirme de mi ahijado —Harry se apresuró a decir, empezando a zapatear en su sitio, ansioso por salir del lugar—, Teddy y yo salimos rumbo a América esta noche.

—Escuché que el Ministerio te concedió la tutela del hijo de Lupin —Draco comentó, intentando empezar una cortés conversación—. Enhorabuena.

Después de la muerte de Andrómeda por un caso especialmente virulento de fiebre de dragón, un año después de la batalla final, Harry había movido cielo y tierra para hacerse de la custodia de Teddy; había pocas cosas que se pudieran negar al Niño Que Vivió, la custodia de su joven ahijado no era una de ellas.

 _Un niño cuidando de otro niño._ La prensa se había vuelto loca con eso.

—He pasado demasiado tiempo cuidando de mí mismo —Fue el certero comentario que dio a sus amigos cuando se atrevieron a cuestionar si no estaba apresurándose al tomar la responsabilidad —. Creo que puedo perfectamente hacerme cargo de Teddy también.

Nadie se atrevió a rebatir esa afirmación.

—Sí, como te digo, decidimos poner un poco de tierra de por medio.

Muchos magos de Inglaterra habían hecho lo mismo, iniciando un Éxodo hacia cualquier sitio que fuera menos deprimente. Demasiadas heridas, demasiados rencores.

Molly Weasley había llorado todos los días desde que Harry le había comentado la decisión que Teddy y él habían tomado. La mujer ya estaba destrozada con Ron y Hermione que se habían mudado a Francia, la pelirroja no deseaba perder un hijo más.

Desafortunadamente, Harry no podía complacerla.

Teddy bien podría ir a la escuela en Salem. O Durmstrang o Beauxbatons para lo que le importaba. Donde fuera menos Gran Bretaña. Cualquiera menos Hogwarts

Había ya pocas personas a las que Harry podía llamar familia. Y ningún lugar al cual llamar hogar.

—Entiendo, ojala puedas visitarnos pronto —Los ojos grises lo devoraban lentamente, como cada vez que se veían, pero el pelinegro no respondió a la provocación inconsciente.

—Escribiré— Fue todo lo que dijo.

Por supuesto, no lo haría. Al menos, no de momento. Comenzaría a cartearse con el pequeño cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para entender las palabras. Y sería el mejor padrino a distancia que pudiera. Estaría al tanto de sus logros y fracasos. Trataría de ser su amigo. Puede que incluso le dieran permiso de visitarlo en América. Y cuando tuviera la edad, le enviaría la más costosa y rápida escoba del mercado. Sería el tipo de padrino que a su vez, Sirius había intentado ser con el propio Harry.

—Mi hijo te lo agradecería.

'Mi hijo', 'Mi chico', 'Mi muchacho'; incluso una algunas veces lo había escuchado llamarlo 'Mi heredero', en realidad, Draco no llamaba al bebé por su nombre de pila si podía evitarlo.

Los ojos destellaron en un verde veneno que aceleró el más puro pánico en Draco Malfoy.

—El nombre de mi ahijado —Seseó—, es _Scorpius._

No dijo más. Y tampoco necesitó decirlo. Cruzó el vestíbulo con el rostro erguido y atravesó las enormes puertas de Malfoy Manor.

Escuchó el cerrojo, tan quedo como el quebrar de un corazón. Y echó a andar por el sendero, caminando en lugar de aparecerse, a la usanza _muggle_. No volteó ni una vez, a pesar de saber que el rubio lo veía a través de los ventanales.

«Por que cuando nombres a tu hijo, recordarás todo lo que has hecho. Por que cuando en medio de la noche te arrepientas de lo que nos hiciste a ambos, recordarás que tuviste una oportunidad y no quisiste tomarla»

Sí, definitivamente había dado con el nombre más apropiado.


End file.
